Wives of Arc
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune has wives and children! KJNKFJBAKFBHFBSHFBSOFBAWIUHF! Sorry. I got bored.
1. Chapter 1

One would think that Jaune Arc could never get a woman to go on a date with him. Never be his girlfriend. Well...wait 'til you see this:

Jaune Arc was currently trying to breathe under eighteen small children...all girls. Now, this ain't pedo! Get that out of our head! Recap!

* * *

Teams JNPR and RWBY were simply eating lunch, chatting, arguing, teasing, and having a nice time. Normal.

Next, Jaune went ramrod straight as a slow sound of excited voices and stampeding was heard outside the doors of the cafeteria. With a loud _BLAM!_ the doors were thrusted open and eighteen small figures walked in...well, charged in. Got to be subtle somehow.

Each child was petite, female, and young. If their voices were any indication.

At once, their heads turned to Jaune's location and their voices were quiet. Each person in the cafeteria was confused, and slightly scared.

"DADDY!/FATHER!/DAD!" this was yelled by eighteen small girls, all running like dead women and tackling Jaune to the ground.

Oh boy...

Which is where we are now. Jaune Arc currently under a bunch of children, all having practically screamed he was their father. To say the entire populace was confused would be an understatement. They were still processing the picture presented to them.

"J-Jaune...who are the-these...?" Pyrrha was the first to speak. The only sounds being the children' small giggles as they all cuddled up to the Arc boy. Jaune could now breathe, which made him speak this, "They're, um, my children..." Jaune turned his head to pet the children now climbing all over him, getting "punyaaaaa" from all of them as they melted into his attention of pets and affection.

Each person was either blushing and stammering, or just silent as they were still processing.

Until Yang spoke, "What are you, half rabbit?" Even as she said it, she was blushing and trying to wrap her head around the scene in front of her.

"*Gulp* Girls, where's your mothers?" Jaune was smiling, but he was sheepish, like this was an everyday thing. Almost in sync, the doors opened again, this time, revealing seven women, each either looking Human or having some kind of animal appendage on their person.

At once, the kids went to their respective mothers, the smallest woman only having one child in her arms. The rest having three. And a Cow Faunus with humongous breasts having two. Each woman was beautiful.

Looking closely, many of the kids were twins, sets of seven twins and the one child. Most of them had close resemblances to their mother or Jaune.

One woman was tall, two sheep horns on her head, short blonde hair, bright green eyes, small bust, and one kid, that had long blonde hair in a braid and mismatched blue and green eyes and sheep horns on her head.

The second was a semi tall woman with a military buzz cut of electric green hair, slanted blood red eyes and a huge bust. Her three kids were triplets, twins where two were completely identical except the left one has red and blue eyes from right to left and the right has blue and red eyes from right to left. The third kids was on her back, long green hair in a braid and dark blue eyes with a slight pinkish tint.

The third was the cow Faunus had jet black hair, her humongous breasts, and two kids, the left with curly black hair in pigtails and blue eyes and the right girl had black hair in a pony tail, two cow horns on her head and silver eyes, each girl had bigger busts than the other children. Bigger than Ruby's and they looked younger than her!

The fourth and fifth were obviously twin Cat Faunus sisters, both having floppy brown dog ears, short chestnut brown hair, small busts, and the three kids were each identical to their mothers, save for a pony tail here and there, either dark blue eyes or bright brown eyes, and three had dog ears on their head, one with a doggy tail.

The sixth looked like a normal human, but her eyes were slitted like a cat and she had sharp nails, stark white hair with neon pink eyes, a formidable bust and a tiny frame. Her three kids had: left, cat ears on her head with golden hair and pink eyes, middle had cat ears but her hair was white with mismatched blue and pink eyes, and the right one had long white hair with dark pink eyes, slight blue tints to the ends.

The seventh woman was the tallest at at least seven feet, the only one with a weapon, a great sword, formidable bust, _very_ curvy figure, slitted cat eyes, sea blue hair that reached her back, black eyes, and her three kids were the tallest: left, black eyes with golden hair, middle, blue hair with blue eyes, right had blonde hair and blue eyes, but had a cat tail swishing back and forth.

Each woman was immensely beautiful and breathtaking.

And they were walking towards Jaune.

Jaune stood up while everyone was gawking, their eyes now bulging as each gave Jaune a kiss on the lips and a smile.

The Goodwitch walked in. Buzzkill.

"Mr. Arc. Please come with me to the Headmasters office. Your, uh, children may come as well." And with that, each woman and child went with Jaune to Opzin's office.

Finally, each person yelled: "WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

 **I know, this is short, but I'm at a loss for names and this has been sitting around for a bit. Review or PM me some names and the next chapter will be up with names soon! Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune Arc found himself in yet another situation of needing air. All eighteen of his kids were finding ways to get a space for him to carry each of them, making him carry at least over one hundred pounds and having to be careful not to drop any of them.

Well, having done this a lot when they were still back at the village of Arcadia in Vacuo helped make it easier. As Jaune entered the office, the women behind him got in a line behind him.

"Mr. Arc. Normally, I would berate a student for bringing guests here uninvited, but I don't know what's going on and you don't look like this was planned. Care to explain?" Ozpin's voice rang through the office.

Gulping, Jaune started, "Well sir, these are my wives and children." Ozpin felt his brain process slow a bit and Glynda felt her eye twitch. "Your...wives...and kids?" Ozpin drawled this out, trying to make sense of it. Jaune just nodded. Before he could continue, Glynda asked a question: "If you don't mind me asking, why does your Cat Faunus wives have dog eared children in their arms? They are Cat Faunus correct? If you are not, I apologize." The sister wives just giggled and waved their hands nonchalantly.

"Well, they're half Cat and half Dog, so their kids just got Dog appendages. Oh, the one on the left is Rachelle and the one on the right is Lucy." Rachelle and Lucy giggled and waved. "Their kids are, Rachelle's: The two with Dog ears are Emma and Olivia, and the smallest one is Sophie. Say hi girls." Emma and Olivia waved excitedly, their bodies shaking and Sophie calmly waved, looking around the room with a curious eye. "Lucy's are: Isabella, Ava and Mia, in order from tallest to smallest." Isabella and Ava had the dog tails and Mia had Dog ears AND a Doggy tail.

 **I'm just going to skip the context and bring it out here, I'm afraid I might mix it up and not realize it, or confuse you guys:**

 **Cow Faunus, Emily: First child, with pigtails is Abigail and the pony tail gal is Madison.**

 **Sheep Faunus, Charlotte: One child is Harper**

 **Military buzz cut human, Sofia: first child,red and blue eyes is Avery, girl with blue to red eyes is Elizabeth, and the third girl is Amelia**

 **Third Cat Faunus with sharp nails, Evelyn: cat ears with golden hair is Ella, cat ears with white hair and mismatched blue and pink eyes is Chloe, and the third one with cat ears, white hair and blue eyes with pink tints is Victoria**

 **Tallest woman with great sword, Aubrey: Black eyes with gold hair is Grace, blue hair with blue eyes is Zoe, and the one with blonde hair and blue eyes with a cat tail is** **Scarlet**

 **Hope you like my name choices!**

* * *

"Ah, it is nice to meet you all. If you don't mind me asking, what was the situation that led to such a young marriage?" Glynda asked, intrigued with Ozpin.

Jaune looked at each of his wives and the nodded for him to speak. "In my village, their are dozens of Humans, but even more Faunus. Both races get along and we support inter-racial marriages, and when the Mating Season comes around, whoever the Faunus fall in love with usually use that day for marriage, not caring who it is. The rule is though, is that the other mate must return said feelings. The Arc family, as you know, is polygamous and we usually have many wives, so we can have many siblings. My father has seventeen wives and, with me, leads up to twenty three children. Somehow, I was the only boy. Since my family is, again, polygamous, we usually start having children at a young age, meaning the Arc men are usually given an important part of life early on and keeping the Arc lineage going early.

"Mating Season occurred when I was ten, and since the rule states that it doesn't matter who it is, they all loved me. At the time, since I was so young, I went along with it, thinking it was something I was helping with and I was being a good boy. After it, well, I agreed to the marriage with them, again, not thinking of the long term affects and thinking I was helping them be happy. I knew what I was doing was important and hard to deal with, though, so I manned up and did what I knew was right. So...yeah."

Processing the rather, odd answer from the blonde knight, who was busy petting his daughters and getting affectionate gazes from his wives, the two other members were in deep thought.

While, yes, what he did was quite brave and also weird, Glynda thought it was sweet that, despite being so young, was so committed and willing to be so mature, and Ozpin thought it was amazing that Jaune could pull it off, and happy that such a place exists where Faunus and Humans are co-existing.

"Hmm. I'm not sure how we could deal with so many guests as of right now, but I believe you all can figure it out." Ozpin smiled. Glynda left her "teacher-mode" and offered the Arc boy help with things such as rooms, and making sure his family here is well cared for.

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch. I am thankful you were accepting of this." Jaune gave a polite bow. "Please, call me Glynda when we are alone, especially around your children, oh, they're so adorable!" Glynda, for once, let her more young and childish urges to come out and coo over the adorable Faunus/Human children.

For a good twenty minutes, Glynda was busy getting to know the children and the women, and Jaune and Ozpin discussed where they would have rooms for the guests.

* * *

Walking back to the cafeteria, the children gave their father a bear hug and decided to stay and play with "Aunty Glynda" for a while. While they do love their father and missed him, they wanted to have time to play, so they stayed with Miss Goodwitch since their father couldn't play with them at the moment.

Walking down the halls, several students took many glances and had many stares as to why the goofball of Beacon had such beautiful women around him. Event the racists were confused. Walking back into the cafeteria, it quieted down to where a pin dropping would echo off of the walls. Since it was a weekend, the cafeteria is opened for over two hours, something Ozpin thought was good for the students social life, thinking it was good for them to stay social among many others. Odd, but he was being generous.

And someone may have spiked his tea he had at some point. Apparently.

Walking to the table where his friends were, which had another open table next to it, Jaune and his wives sat down, with Jaune quickly getting back up and retrieving some food. As Jaune got some food from the stooped dinner ladies **(is this right? I'm duped)** dumbly gave him enough food for seven trays, Jaune not needing another lunch.

The entire time, everyone was either looking at Jaune, his wives, or both.

Reaching the table, he handed each woman a tray, filled with milk, tune sandwiches, pasta, bread, soup, and a veggie salad. Each woman gave him a peck on the cheek or lips and gave a happy "thank you dear".

Now, noise was coming back to the cafeteria, everyone going back to a conversation after realizing staring wouldn't get them anywhere, but still continued to glance at the Arc boy and the gorgeous women. The two teams he was with however, were fighting the urge to slam their hands on the table and demand what was going on very very very loudly.

They did that, just no table slamming and yelling, but forced calm asks: "Jaune, can you explain what is going on here?" None were more confused and interested than Blake Belladonna.

Again, Jaune explained what he told Ozpin and Glynda, and to say each person was shocked and surprised was an understatement. Yet again. Blake was filled with joy and probably would have kissed Jaune himself with happiness for co-existing Faunus and Humans, if his wives weren't there and seeming to know what her reaction would be. Each woman was smiling just a tad bit too sweetly and seemed ready to snap her neck. Apparently, the women were territorial about Jaune.

"Yes, are Jauney here is just amazing. _Especially in bed~_ " Aubrey finished with a seductive tone, making each person, yes Nora and Yang too, blush hardcore. Pyrrha and Ruby feeling quite sad that Jaune is taken. Jaune himself didn't blush as hard as one would think, but cringed. Hey! He couldn't feel his pelvis and groin for a month without groaning in a numbing ache and pain!

Emily, and Sofia each took a hold of Jaune's arms and pressed it in between their cleavage, kissing him slowly for emphasis that Jaune was theirs. The other women smirked triumphantly and had a look that looked at each girl teammate at the tables that screamed, "Back off bitch". These women marked Jaune as their territory and are _NOT_ going to let any other woman have him.

Oh boy...

* * *

 **Hey! Cherry here! I hope you like and there isn't too much confusion. This makes sense to me, but please review and leave what you think in it!**


	3. Chapter 3 MESSAGE!

My most sincere of apologies my friends, but I am making a change. Despite what you've recommended and what I've tried, getting the obscene amount of children and wives into each chapter, and just separating them as well, proves to be to _pénible_ for me.

So, I'm going to rewrite this story, maybe make it better, who knows?, and I'm going to only use three wives and three kids. You pick.

You can also choose how you want them to be introduced too. Do you want it to be in a trip to Jaune's home town? I can make the typical harem with the Beacon gang with Jaune too if you want. Or just Pyrrha and Ruby...

Ta ta!


	4. Chapter 4: Hello!

**HELLO! Yes, I am alive, I am sorry for SUCH a long time of nothing, but I have something that will make up for it!**

 **I have really in depth ideas!**

 **But anyways, I'm going to make Jaune a tad bit older...and maybe not a student.**

 **I know, I know, HOW IN THE HELL WILL THAT WORK!? Especially with my mind set, that question is worth a small loan of a million dollars.**

 **I'm going to make Jaune an assistant, maybe around 19 or 20, just so it makes it easier to make him "Husband like"**

 **OR, I could try and keep Jaune a student, while keeping the three chosen wives that you all have agreed so kindly on. And by agreed, I mean the few that chose what they wanted to see.**

 **The chosen wives will be pretty cliche, but then again, that's what keeps me breathing, so don't expect me to have that million dollar idea.**

 **Still, it's your choice, do you want: A) Jaune as an assistant and introducing the wives later in after he is introduced and all that jazz, or B) Keep Jaune a student, and go from their, introducing a wife every few chapters in certain situations and all that.**

 **Your pick.**


End file.
